


Silver Kisses

by Wiggitywackwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Knotting, M/M, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggitywackwriter/pseuds/Wiggitywackwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott may or may not have met his Chosen, but he's freakin' excited about it, but kind of freaking out about it. How does he let Isaac in on his secret. While he's trying to sort out his romantic life, something is threatening the packs in San Fransisco. It's picking off the wolves and their pack might just be next. This is Scott's most stressful year in college too and he might get kicked off the team and lose his scholarship if he doesn't keep his grades up. It feels like high school all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr and now it is ready for AO3! I had so much trouble with this title! If any of you go to San Fransisco State University and would like for me to know any key things that would be great! Tell me what you guys think!

The smell hit Scott hard, jolting him out of his 8:00am stupor. He jerked upright in his seat and whipped his head around, trying to find the source of the scent.

“Dude, what’s up?”

Scott ignores Stiles, and continues to sniff out the source. His chest hitches with each intake. He’s starting to get dizzy, from the sniffing and the smell. It’s fucking fantastic.

“Dude!” Stiles hits him in the arm, “You’re wolfing out! Calm down!”

Scott looks down and sees his claws. Shit. He curls his fingers and shuts his eyes tight. He breathes deeply, but it only fills his nostrils with more of that intoxicating scent.

“Shit,” he slurs. His teeth have elongated and they’re getting in the way of his speech. “This is the worst fucking time to wolf out.”

“Well yeah, we’re in the middle of a lecture hall,” Stiles hisses. “What’s up?”

“That smell! It’s a smell!” Scott growls back. Stiles scrunches up his nose. “Does it smell rank?”

“No, it smells so fucking good,” Scott rumbles.

“Man, are you popping a wolf boner on me? You can’t pop a wolf boner in a lecture class,” Stiles says, looking around to see if anyone has noticed Scott’s problem.

“Shut up, Stiles!” Scott glares at him with amber eyes.

“C’mon dude, let’s get you outta here. Class hasn’t started yet, so we’re good.”

“No! I can handle it! Just…give me a minute,” Scott reasons. He puts his head in between his knees and tries the breathing thing again. The smell was still a little intense, but Scott was determined to control himself. He’s been a freakin’ werewolf since he was sixteen! He can do this. He can do this. He can do this.

Scott runs his tongue along his teeth. They’re back to normal. He sits up and unclench his hands. His claws are gone and he watches as his wounds he made in his palms heal.

Stiles stares at him. “Okay there big guy?” Scott nods. Usually he’s good at ignoring strong smells but there was something different about this. Like it wasn’t a normal scent in the sense that it was cologne, perfume or scented lotion. It was something that screamed,”Notice me! Find me! Fuck me!”

“Shit,” Scott hisses as he slides down in his seat. Stiles sucks his teeth.

“What? What?” He asks.

Scott just shakes his head,”I don’t know man. I just…I don’t know.”

Psych class begins. Since they started going to San Fransisco State University, Scott and Stiles always tried to get the same gen ed classes. SFSU is a long way from Beacon Hills and really different, but Scott loves it. At first, it was just Scott and Stiles. They both moved away from the pack, where Scott was the Co-Alpha (he refused to be anything but) and Stiles was the Alpha mate of Derek. For the first two years of college everything was fine, but Stiles and Derek were pinning for each other so much, that Derek decided to uproot the pack and move them down here because Stiles refused to drop out of college.

So Scott became Co-Alpha again and their pack had to negotiate territories with the others. There were four other packs besides theirs, but they’re the only ones with more than one Alpha. It made the other packs kind of nervous. They’ve heard of Alpha packs before.

Erica and Boyd were pretty annoyed with the move, but they quickly got use to the fast life. Their parents didn’t understand why they decided to go to a community college in San Fransisco and not closer to home, but they placated them with hopes of getting into SFSU. Peter sulked for two weeks, because he wasn’t comfortable with all these packs around, but he’s starting to adjust.

Jackson never went to school with them. He and Lydia went to Standford. Good money getting them into good school. If Scott remembered correctly, Danny went with them. So Jackson has his own pack now or maybe he joined up with one in Stanford. Allison joined them, but Scott isn’t sure if she even talks to them. He thought her and Lydia were close.

Stiles and Scott both got scholarships to their school. Stiles got one because he’s super smart and Scott got one through basketball. He joined the Lacrosse club for nostalgia’s sake.

Coming here also introduced them to other creatures that go bumping in the night. They actually met a freakin’ vampire! Granted they had to kill it, but it was so cool!

Scott sniffed some more, trying to figure out what direction the smell was coming from. He and Stiles are sitting in the middle section and the scent is coming from the left. His eyes bounces around from face to face. Who is it?

Stiles elbows him in the side,”Stop it,” he hisses,”People are starting to give you funny looks.” Scott grumbles, but he settles down for the hour and 15 minute class. Scott doesn’t understand how this guy can talk about the syllabus for so long, but it looks like he’s going to try.

Half-way through Scott begins to fidget. He’s leg jiggles and he can’t sit still.

“Okay, Scott, you are driving me nuts. Take two man.”

Scott sighs,”Yeah, that may be a good idea.” He gets up and shuffles his way out of the aisle and makes his way out the lecture hall. He heads towards the restrooms at a fast pace. When he makes it inside, he makes a beeline towards the sinks and sticks his hand under the facet and waits for the automatic sensor to go off. He splashes his face with some water and breathes deeply for a while. He attempts to clear his head.

Just as he’s preparing to splash his face with more water, the door opens and in wafts that scent. Scott quickly spins around, nearly giving himself whiplash.

The person attached to that scent is tall, pale (“Fair,” a voice that sounds suspiciously like Peter says), and male.

“Dude,” Scott eloquently says. The guy looks startled. The door thumps close behind him and he begins to side-eye Scott.

“Uhhh,” he says quirking a dark eyebrow. Scott studies him, noting the blue eyes and curly hair.

“Dude,” Scott sighs, a doopy smile spreading across his face. The guy’s scent seems to push out all the other dank smells in the restroom, only because Scott is focusing on it.

“Umm,” smelly guy says, eyes darting around,”I’m just here to use the toilet.” The guy then starts to awkwardly make his way to the nearest urinal, aware of Scott’s gaze on him. He goes to undo his pants but makes a frustrated sound before rounding on Scott.

“Dude! I can’t pee with you staring at me like that! What’s your deal?”

Scott shakes his head and looks away,”Uh, sorry, I just…um…sorry. I’m just gonna, yeah.” Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the man turn back towards the urinal. Scott hears him sigh.

“You know what,” he says,”I can’t even pee anymore.” He walks away from the urinal and stands near Scott, the scent nearly overwhelming him. Scott tries to focus on the other smells in the restroom in order to prevent himself from jumping the guy.

“You’re in my psych class,” dude says. “I saw you walk out.”

Scott nods,”Uh yeah, just needed a breather.”

Guy snorts,”Yeah I can see that.”

Scott looks up from the floor and sees that the dude is leaning against the sink looking at him. Scott smiles. “Hi.”

He raises his eyebrow and quirks his lips,”Hi.”

Scott’s smile widen,”Hi.”

The guy rolls his eyes,”Okay, you’re really bad at this.” He sticks his hand out,”I’m Isaac. Isaac Lahey.”

Scott just stares at him, mouth hanging agape. “Uh,” Isaac says,”you’re suppose to take my hand and tell me your name. That’s how us humans work.”

Scott shakes his head and laughs a little at the irony. He takes Isaac’s hand firmly and gives it a little shake. “Scott McCall.” Isaac smiles a little.

After a beat Isaac raises his eyebrow again and begins to smirk. “You can let go of my hand now.”

Scott smirks,”Why don’t you let go of mine?” Both of Isaac’s eyebrows rises up.

“Well then,” he says, pulling his hand back. Scott hangs on, squeezing Isaac’s hand a little.

“What do you say to getting some, uh, coffee?” Scott asks.

“I say I don’t like coffee all that much.” Isaac replies.

Scott swallows,”How about a drink?”

“Not much of a drinker.”

Scott furrows his brows,”Soda?”

Isaac stares at him for a bit before rolling his eyes. “My god! Those puppy eyes.”

Scott pouts, milking his expression.

Isaac snorts,”Okay fine. Let’s get some lunch.” Isaac flips their still intact hands and whips out a pen (Where?). He writes on Scott’s hand before finally letting go.

“That’s my cell. Text or call for a good time.” Isaac winks and then swiftly makes his way out the door.

Scott just stands there, staring at his hand, with a goofy look on his face. After a while Stiles walks in, carrying both their things.

“Hey buddy, alright over there?”

Scott just smiles. “I got a date.”

Stiles jerks back,”Wow really? Weren’t you just freaking out about Smell Good?”

Scott turns to Stiles, his smile widening,”That’s the thing. I am going out with them. His name’s Isaac.”

Stiles brows fly up,”Wow. Well isn’t that lucky.”

“Yeah,” Scott says looking at his hand,”It really was.”


End file.
